The present invention concerns a pressing iron having a liquid reservoir.
The reservoir is generally a water reservoir used to contain water to be vaporized.
There are known irons that are equipped with a water reservoir having a large orifice permitting a user to fill it. This orifice is usually disposed at the front of the iron so that the liquid does not flow out when the iron is placed on its heel.
But during ironing movements, water in the reservoir is agitated and could exit through the filling opening if measures were not taken to avoid or limit this drawback
For this reason, filling openings having large dimensions are completed by baffles as explained in the patent FR 2677674, or are closed by a large moveable shutter pivotable or sliding such as described in the patent DE 10015078. However, baffles limit the flow rate of water, movable shutters occupy a substantial space on the iron in the extension of the handle. In many cases, the oblique position of the orifice does not allow the iron to be filled in the vertical position and requires controlling the stoppage of steaming. In addition, the other organs, such as the sprayer, the controls for the drip device, surge steam and others present technical or ergonomic positioning constraints that do not leave the possibility for optimizing the dimensions of the filling orifice. Because of this obstacle, in the known configurations, the filling orifice is in the end is reduced and does not permit an easy and rapid filling of the iron.
The invention that follows remedies these drawbacks.
The goal of the invention is achieved by a pressing iron, composed of a liquid reservoir having a filling orifice, by the fact that this orifice is furnished with means for receiving and guiding the liquid through the orifice toward the reservoir, said means passing through the orifice and being movable in translation between a first open position where the liquid can be introduced and a second closed position where said means are retracted into the iron and assure closing of the orifice.
The means for receiving the liquid being retractable, they can be larger than the orifice which no longer has to be aimed at with precision during filling of the iron by the user.
The liquid being guided, the orifice can be small and consequently be disposed in a better manner to supply the reservoir, without the organs such as the controls for the drip device, the pump, the surge steam, etc. being flooded during filling.
Preferably, the means for receiving and guiding the liquid comprise an elongated slide valve, having an opening on one longitudinal face to receive the liquid, and open at its inner end to permit flow of the liquid.
By elongated slide valve or chute there is intended a hollow piece formed of two longitudinal faces, a bottom adjacent to these two faces, and a flat outer end face, the remaining longitudinal face having an opening for receiving the liquid. This opening can constitute all or part of the remaining longitudinal face.
Then, the face for receiving water has a large longitudinal opening, so that the liquid inlet can be of large cross-section, which facilitates filling. The construction of these means is as economical as that of a lid for closing the orifice since it does not increase the number of parts of the iron.
Moreover, the slide valve can have a flared transverse cross-section comparable to a funnel.
Preferably, the elongated slide valve has a transverse cross section corresponding substantially to the filling orifice, and is permanently engaged to slide in said orifice, the internal open end being directed toward the reservoir.
The elongated slide valve remains constantly engaged in the orifice and can slide between the first open position and the second closed position. In the closed position, the elongated slide valve is thus retracted into the interior of the reservoir. Simple structural arrangements, on the one hand prevent undesired extraction of the slide valve out of the orifice, and on the other hand permit it to be maintained in the closed position.
Usefully, a joint assures sealing between the elongated slide valve and the filling orifice.
According to a first embodiment, the slide valve is arranged in the iron in such a manner that, when the iron is placed on its heel, the opening of the slide valve is oriented toward the top.
The iron being on its heel, the elongated slide valve being pulled toward the outside of the iron, the iron can be filled conveniently with water poured into the large opening.
Preferably in this position, the slide valve remains slightly inclined with respect to the horizontal, to facilitate a natural flow of water toward the interior of the reservoir.
Preferably, in the second closed position, the opening is completely retracted into the reservoir.
The opening only occupies a part of the corresponding face of the elongated slide valve. As a result, in the second closed position, the joint that surrounds the filling orifice bears on solid parts of the elongated slide valve and fully assures sealing.
Preferably, the outer end face, closing the orifice in the second closed position, has means for maneuvering the elongated slide valve.
Shapes carried by the outer end face permit the elongated slide valve to be gripped during manual opening and closing.
Preferably, in said second closed position, utilized during ironing, the iron being on its working surface, the slide valve is immersed in the water of the reservoir, and as a result brakes the movements of water in the reservoir, constituting a wave preventing device.
In another embodiment, the means for receiving and guiding liquid comprise a U-shaped piece constituting three lateral faces of an elongated slide valve at least partially without a bottom, the fourth lateral face being an inner end open in to the reservoir.
When the slide valve is in the second closed position, retracted into the iron, it obstructs the interior less and allows passage between the branches of the U to the organs of the iron, for example control rods.
Advantageously, the elongated slide valve slides on a solid part of the iron which constitutes a fixed bottom for the movable slide valve.
There are thus found advantages similar to those of the preceding version.
Usefully, the piece in the form of a U of the slide valve has a lip assuring a basic sealing with the fixed bottom.
Preferably, the piece in the form of a U is made of elastomer and forms a single piece with the joints assuring sealing with the fixed bottom and closing the orifice.